Forever
by Represent
Summary: Butler still remembers the first time Artemis Fowl the Second came to him instead of his own father. One-Shot, Fluff, Drabble, Parental ButlerxArtemis


Forever

_represent_

* * *

Butler remembered the first time Artemis Fowl the Second had opted for him instead of his father.

Not that Artemis's father had spent a great deal of time with his son while he had been at an impressionable age. Taking care of the family funds was a demanding task - and he was often abroad working. Angeline Fowl tried to make up for Artemis's father's absence by almost suffocating her child. Regardless, what Artemis had needed was a father.

Artemis had always been smart - smarter than any four-year-old child should ever be. He had spoken his first words at eight months. His first word had been high-chair. Two syllables. Not mama or dada. His second word had been Butler. His third Mama, and his fourth Artemis. Of course, it came out more as "Art-miss". Which, he would proclaim proudly while pointing at his own chest. Already speaking in third person. Butler should have known he was trouble.

At four years Artemis could string together complex sentences, had a grasp on humor and sarcasm, and could easily manipulate his own mother into giving him whatever he wanted. Usually what he wanted was puzzles, and caviar.

Butler had - as per Madame Ko's instructions, kept his relationship with his Principal strictly business. He would stand silently in the room, keeping constant watch over his young charge. Despite Artemis's attempts to bond with him he had remained aloof. It was hard to treat a child with any air of cold formality- especially when he could see the toddler's sadness at the absence of his own father, but he managed. He could not get attached.

Artemis had a sharp imagination. He would entertain himself for hours. Butler would guard the room over him as he listened to the toddler make up different scenarios of where his father was - each more and more vivd and fantastical. And he had to, since, despite Angeline's efforts to be present in her son's life, she inevitably was drawn away to different philanthropic pursuits. Pursuits where a four-year-old, abet a very well behaved one, had no business being at.

Like Butler said, Artemis had a vivid imagination. And until Artemis had turned ten the only thing Butler had needed to protect him from was his own mind.

The first time Butler had needed to truly protect Artemis had coincidentally been the first time Artemis had put a small chink in Butler's armor. It had been when Artemis was four, on a cold, and extremely windy, February night.

Butler had wrenched awake, smelling an intruder. His heart had galloped wildly in his chest as he stilled, pretending to still be asleep in his bed. The door was slightly ajar, but from the angle he was looking he couldn't see the outline of the perpetrator behind the door. Butler's first thought was: Was he already in the room? His second thought was: Artemis.

He contemplated various scenarios of decapitating a burglar, before there was a soft voice for near the foot of his bed.

"Butler?"

Butler pushed himself up. The reason he hadn't seen the intruder was because the burglar was only a few feet tall and his head didn't even come past Butler's bed.

"Artemis. What are you doing awake?" He tried to still his heart, which had been trying to escape his chest.

"I can't sleep." Came the soft reply- almost a tinge of embarrassment in the child's voice, "The wind is too loud."

As he spoke there was a ferocious howl which snapped against the windowpane. Fowl Manor was old, very old. It creaked on a good day enough to give Butler the goosebumps. It had taken Juliet a long time to acclimate to the groaning pipes and metalwork that held the castle together. It didn't help that the property was surrounded by giant ancient trees which bent absurdly in the wind.

Butler leaned over his bed to look down at his young charge. Artemis's blue eyes were wide and he was holding himself around the middle, frightened, but admirably not quivering despite the thin pajamas.

"Can I stay with you?" Artemis asked.

"What about your mother and father?"

Madame Ko's words drifted through his head, warning him against this. Do not let that child into your room, don't treat him as your own son. _Do not get attached_. Butler knew that if Angeline Fowl found out her son had come to him, and not her, for comfort she would be very upset.

"I want to stay with you." Artemis continued, looking up hopefully with large luminous blue eyes.

Damnit.

"Let's go back to your room. I'll wait there until you fall asleep."

A compromise.

Artemis pondered this in his head for a moment. Despite his abilities to get whatever he wanted from his mother - and sometimes his father - Butler still remained a mystery to him. This silent sentinel that was always there to grab him should he start to fall, but hardly spoke. The child seemed to be weighing the pros and cons, before he nodded sagely.

"Very well." He stated, with a hint of aristocracy that no four-year-old should possess, "I suppose that makes sense."

Butler got up from his bed. The house was cold - colder than it had been yesterday. He moved for the door, expecting Artemis to follow. What he didn't expect was the tiny hand that grabbed onto his. Butler glanced down in shock, but Artemis was pointedly ignoring him on purpose. The little shit.

Butler frowned. He should shake him off, but he hadn't the heart. Instead he allowed Artemis to wrap his fingers around his pinkie as they moved down the long hallway.

Not much scared Artemis. Growing up in a place that resembled a haunted mansion, it took a bit more than a lightening storm to terrify his charge. Even as they moved down the hallway the Fowl's family line stared down at them from old oil paintings, barely visible in the moonlight.

"Here we are." Butler mumbled softly, feeling slightly awkward. He had never been good with children, especially children that refused to be treated like children.

Artemis moved silently back over to his bed. He still needed help to get into it. Butler hoisted him by his shoulders. The child was so tiny - and fragile. A fierce wave of protectiveness washed over him as he pulled the covers over his Principal and tucked them under his chin. Artemis was gazing up at him through intelligent eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Master Artemis."

"You will stay?"

"For as long as you need me."

"Forever, then."

Butler blinked at the finality in the toddler's tone, watching as Artemis rolled onto his side facing away from the window where the rain was pelting the glass like rocks. It was extremely loud in here. Butler settled himself into the seat across the room, watching as Artemis's eyes drooped after a half hour. Pretty soon the child was sleeping soundly.

_Forever, then._ How did children make things so simple?

"Forever, if you wish." Butler stated softly, closing the drapes to hide the sight of the storm outside. He would stay here for just a bit longer. It wasn't that he cared for Artemis like that, but he child had ordered him to stay. Butler nodded to himself as he settled into the chair again, growing sleepy as he watched his charge take in soft even puffs of air.

He wasn't growing attached, he justified to himself, as he drifted off to sleep. Of course not.


End file.
